Animosity
by kaehimi
Summary: AU. In the palaces of Egypt, Yami is a prince and Serenity is his slave girl. By the streaming rivers of Fara, Joey is a dog that needs to be trained, and Mai is his Mistress. When the four meet under special circumstances...


Overcoming Prejudice

By Kaehimi

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Summary:

AU. Two opposite nations have just discovered each other. To prevent any violence, each nation sends an ambassador to meet with each other. In one country, women rule. In the other, men are completely in charge. Each decides they hate the other, but what will happen when a completely different force invades?

"The Prologue"

It was a cold and stormy night when the old man sat down in the offered chair. The violent storm whipped and lashed, trying to break into the cozy inn. The house shook and trembled, but the fire still crackled merrily. "So, you young ones want a story, eh?" He asked.

The excited children nodded eagerly. The old man chuckled. "Well, we do seem to have some time to kill, don't we?"

"Yeah!" The children cheered as they took seats at the feet of the storyteller, gleaming faces looking up at him. "Tell us a story! Please!" They dragged out the last word, whining in the way children do.

"Should I?" The old man seemed to be thinking very hard, his right hand stroking his long white beard. "Hm...I'm not too sure. After all, I am a very old man and my memory is diminishing. For all you know, I could forget the whole thing halfway through." He paused and looked at every single child in the eye. "Are you sure you want to hear the tale?"

"We're sure!" One particularly outgoing child yelled, jumping to his feet. "Aren't we?"

"YES!" The whole group yelled as one body. "YES, YES, YES!"

The old man grinned. "This is the tale of our country." He whispered, as if telling a secret, and everyone hushed. "This is a tale of determination, of will." He waved his hand around in the air while speaking. "This is a tale of love, of hatred." His hand became a fist as he thrust it out in front of him. "This is a tale of leadership, courage, and bravery." His hand softened and dropped. "This is a tale of acceptation and rejection."

He took a big breath. "This...is a tale of life and death...of cruelty and kindness...of difference...and of overcoming them." The old man swallowed, and then he began the story that his elders had once told him.

"It was a long, long time ago. When the world was at harmony, and a kingdom stood towering over all. It created peace in the world, and the people lived together. Children played together without thinking of differences, only how to have fun. No one worried, no one cried, and no one ever heard of pain.

"One day, two children was born. Twins, glorious twins. Now, the boy was no normal child. Oh no, he was blessed and cursed with splendid magic. He had the power to destroy things with his mind. And he liked it.

"His twin, a baby girl, was also given an ability. The gift to heal and mend both injuries and hearts. She loved her brother, but hated the things he did.

"He also loved her, but detested the way people came more often to her, seeking help. They rarely asked him to kill people for them. It was always his sister. This, and that. 'Help me heal my baby.' 'Save my wife.' 'My heart is broken.'

"For the first time in many years, people chose to see how he was different rather than his similarities. They jeered at him, and hurt him.

"A great jealousy was born in his soul, and it soon grew to hatred. He used his hatred, for evil things. He never went so far as to kill his own twin, but he knew exactly how to scar her soul. Every person she healed, he killed. Soon, bitterness grew in her heart too.

"The boy grew to hate every woman he saw. For when he looked into her eyes, he saw his sister.

"The girl grew to hate every man she saw. When she looked into his eyes, all she could see was her brother.

"And so the world was torn apart..."

****

Kaehimi: How is it so far? ^_^ The Yu-Gi-Oh! characters will be coming in the next chapter.

Excuse of the Chapter: Happy Holidays!


End file.
